Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Light detectors, such as photodiodes, single photon avalanche diodes (SPADs), or other types of avalanche photodiodes (APDs), can be used to detect light that is imparted on their surfaces (e.g., by outputting an electrical signal, such as a voltage or a current, corresponding to an intensity of the light). Many types of such devices are fabricated out of semiconducting materials, such as silicon. In order to detect light over a substantial geometric area, multiple light detectors can be arranged into arrays connected in parallel. These arrays are sometimes referred to as silicon photomultipliers (SiPMs) or multi-pixel photon counters (MPPCs).
Some of the above arrangements are sensitive to relatively low intensities of light, thereby enhancing their detection qualities. However, this can lead to the above arrangements also being disproportionately susceptible to adverse background effects (e.g., extraneous light from outside sources could affect a measurement by the light detectors). As such, a method or device for reducing the background effects affecting the light detection could increase the accuracy of measurements made by such light detectors.